1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator and a blade drive device for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an actuator used for driving a blade employed in a camera, and composed of a rotor, a stator, a coil for exerting the stator, and an outputting member for transmitting the rotational movement of the rotor to the blade. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-191750 discloses that the rotor and the outputting member are insert-molded.
However, in the case where the rotor and the outputting member are insert-molded, it is difficult to maintain the accuracy of the angular position of the outputting member relative to the rotor.
Further, in the case where the rotor and the outputting member are jointed by welding, the magnetic characteristic of the rotor may be degraded according to the position of the welding.